Kissed By A Rose
by DeathCreature
Summary: Rin's now on her own until she finds a mysterious white haired savior, who comes to her rescue when she's attacked. She doesn't know him but trusts him anyway. Will she survive with the stranger? And why is Rin so calm around him? Read this Inuyasha thril


Since the day Rin was born, she always dreamed of getting out and exploring the world.

It always seemed like she was stuck inside

though, barricaded inside her  
small village, with an imaginary force field blocking her way out.

She heard (awhile back) the villagers speaking of treacherous demons.

Demons full of rage and hatred.

The more the villagers spoke of those kind of things, the more Rin wanted to leave her life behind, and create a whole new one, out in the wilderness, out on her own...

"Mommy-chan, Daddy-kun," said Rin, trying to get her parents attention, "I want to go outside and play.  
Can I? PleaseDaddykun?"

"No,not now Rin, me and your mother are in an important discussion about grandpa,"  
said Rin's aggravated dad.

Rin started to walk away, more like stomp away, out the door of their small   
village home.

"No one cares. No one ever cares," said  
Rin, wiping a tear from her eye, "I'm alone in this world. No one will care for me…not even my own parents,"  
Rin thought to herself. "I bet they won't even care if I ran away from home," said Rin, with tears streaming down  
her face like a waterfall,

"What if I did run away?  
Where would I go? How would I survive?" said Rin.

These questions raced through her head as she walked around thinking about running away.

"Should I do it? Would  
anyone miss me or even remember me if I left?" said Rin  
to herself.

More questions raced through her head that  
she started having a fit.

"I'm gonna do it….I'm gonna  
run away.

Run away and never come back. Leave this life behind me and start a new one, on my own," Rin said to herself,

"I just have to get a few things first." Rin  
ran back inside and ran up, up, up the stairs and into her small cramped room.

She grabbed a few clothes, a scroll of guardians (a scroll used to protect her from evil demons) and she brought her teddy bear Fluffy-kun. She treated Fluffy-kun like a human being. She fed him, she bathed him, and she took him everywhere  
she went. To Rin, Fluffy was the closest thing to her. She packed everything in a tiny backpack like thing that straps and hangs on your shoulder. Once she was ready and prepared, she snuck downstairs (knowing her parents wouldn't see or even notice her) and went to the tiny  
kitchen.

"I need some of these and some of this," said Rin, grabbing some food like ramen, bread, and rice.  
Once she was all set and had everything she needed, she went outside to the village gate. She stood at the village's gate. Looking out at the world in front of  
her.

"Well? What are you still doing here? Go on, get outta here!" said a low, deep voice coming from behind Rin.

"Wha? Oh! Hokanu-kun! I didn't realize you were standing there," said Rin kind of panicky.

Hokanu was a tall, thin guy with the long dark hair.

"Go on," Hokanu added on.

"You want me gone? Great, you're just like my parents. Now my own uncle wants me gone," said Rin, staring at Hokanu.

"No it's not that. I just want to help you out. Follow your heart and destiny and stay  
confident and strong when faced with a challenge," Hokanu told Rin. "…..Thanks…..," Rin said started to cry. Then Rin ran up to Hokanu and gave him a big hug.

"Hokanu…..I love you," Rin said passionately.

"I love you to Rin. Now go, you should find a tree to sleep in before it gets dark. And I will be telling your parents about all of this….when you come home," Hokanu  
said to Rin.

"Ok! Love you! Bye! I will miss you!" Rin  
shouted to Hokanu, leaving her life behind now.

And at that moment, when Rin stepped out of the gate, she breathed the new air, then trotted along.

"Finally," Rin thought to herself, "I'm free to do what I want, when I want."

Rin started to skip with joy.

She saw some berries growing on a nearby bush. She ran to the bush, because she was starving, she should've eaten before she  
left. Once she reached the bush, she started picking berry after berry after berry and eating until almost all the berries were almost gone. She reached her hand deeper inside the bush, trying to find more berries. Her hand was about in the middle of the bush when something snapped at her from behind. Rin looked back and screamed  
in horror at what she saw...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
